1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to portable air horn devices which operate on compressed air and, more particularly, to a hand held, self-contained air horn device which includes a trumpet fixture attached to the valve structure of a compressed air canister and one or more light emitting signaling devices on the trumpet fixture.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hand held air horn devices of the type which operate with use of compressed air released from a canister are well known in the art. Air horns of this type normally have a trumpet fixture which includes an actuator button and a cone-shaped trumpet nozzle which is configured to produce a loud horn blast when air is released from the canister and through the trumpet fixture and outwardly from the conical trumpet nozzle. Air horn devices of this type are used extensively in the marine industry as navigational aids, often as one of several mandatory items required by U.S. Coast Guard regulations. Hand held compressed air operated horns are also found at numerous sporting events for signaling by both officials during a particular event, as well as fans.
Heretofore, hand held compressed air operated air horns have typically comprised just a noise producing trumpet fixture attached to a canister. In many instances, there is a need for a light signaling device for use in conjunction with a horn signaling device. Specifically, in the marine industry, it is often necessary to signal with lights, particularly at night to indicate direction of movement of a vessel, as well as to a distress signal in an emergency. Additionally, light signals, such as flashing lights, are useful as a roadside emergency signaling means. Moreover, the combination of flashing and or steady lights on an air horn may enhance the overall usefulness of the air horn in various situations, both for signaling purposes as well as at festive activities.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a hand held air horn device which includes a trumpet fixture removably attachable to the valve structure of a compressed air canister, and further wherein the trumpet fixture includes one or more light signaling devices.